1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working machine such as a wheel loader.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 5009933 discloses a wheel loader as a working machine.
The wheel loader includes a machine body for travel (hereinafter referred to as a travel machine body). The travel machine body is composed of: a front machine body provided with a front wheel; and a rear machine body provided with a rear wheel. The wheel loader including the travel machine body is configured by jointing the front machine body to the rear machine body, the front machine body can be freely turned centering around a vertical shaft center, that is, the wheel loader is an articulated working machine.
The rear machine body includes a machine frame having a pair of side panels, one of the side panels being provided on the right side (a right side panel) and the other one being provided on the left side (a left side panel), and the rear machine body includes a joint structure for jointing portions close to upper ends of the right side panel and the left side panel, the portions being, in a front-to-back direction, in the intermediate portion of the right side panel and the left side panel.
The joint structure includes: an attachment base welded to be fixed to a side closer to an outer surface of each of the right and left side panels; an attachment plate attached to an upper surface of each of the attachment bases provided on the right side and the left side; a gate-shaped member fixedly attached to the attachment plates by right and left lower ends, the right and left lower ends being each attached to the attachment plates provided on the same side in a right to left direction (or a left to right direction), the gate-shaped member being formed of a plate member folded and bended to be in a gate shape; a front surface plate provided to close a front surface of the gate-shaped member; and a reinforcement plate provided on a back surface of the front surface plate to joint between a lower surface of an upper wall of the gate-shaped member and an upper surface of the attachment plate.